The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing a vehicle, particularly a tracked and/or wheeled combat vehicle having a hydraulic wheel suspension and at least three pairs of wheels, pressure cylinders or corresponding components by means of which the position of the vehicle chassis can be controlled even as the wheels travel over uneven terrain. The pressure cylinders are mounted on the vehicle chassis and are connected with each other via pipes. The vehicle is equipped with gyros or corresponding reference means, such as a pendulum or swing arm with a transducer which emits a signal when a change takes place in the position of the chassis of the vehicle in relation to a reference base.
Certain types of vehicles, primarily tracked and/or wheeled combat vehicles have a driving function and an operating function, e.g. as weapon carriers. For proper operation, it is crucial that disturbances such as unevenness of the terrain have as little effect as possible on the body or chassis of the vehicle as it moves across the terrain. Further, in certain cases there is a requirement that maneuvers be carried out around the tipping axes of the vehicle both when it is driven and when it is stationary, and that the height of the vehicle be controlled in relation to the ground surface.
It is previously known in a hydraulic wheel suspension system that it is possible to achieve multiple functions in various ways; for example, various types of pressure equalizing systems and pump systems can be used to adapt the position of the vehicle to varying terrain. Such known systems have usually been limited to functions such as: providing relatively slow maneuvering over the transversal axis primarily for evaluation of vehicle-fixed weapons in stationary positions; pressure equalizing between a limited number of wheels to achieve stable support of the vehicle; damping of excited over-oscillations around the transversal axis when driving on uneven ground; and changing of the height of the vehicle when in a stationary position (only to a slight extent applied to operating purposes).
Operation of such a hydraulic wheel suspension system is normally carried out with the aid of internal pump units connected to the propulsion machinery. However, as a rule the pump capacity in these units is not adaptable to such rapid and continuous pumping as is necessary to maintain a stabilized and controlled tipping position laterally and longitudinally when driving, independent of the ground surface over which the vehicle travels.